guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/E Shock Axe/Archive
New version There. made another version of it. Please tell me if I missed anything. --Theonemephisto 10:23, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :Missed a bunch, fixed now. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:07, 9 August 2006 (CDT) You could add Lacerating Chop for Bleeding after the KD.193.61.111.50 06:29, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :And take out what? Lacerating isn't enough dmg and just for bleeding isn't worth it — Skuld 06:32, 31 August 2006 (CDT) votes where are the votes for this? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:49, 24 August 2006 (CDT) :I know this is a common build but the votes look indeed very odd for a vetted build atm.Tharna 11:21, 14 October 2006 (CDT) ::Notice sarah's datestamp, all votes below were placed a day after that. — Skuld 13:21, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Rate-a-Build Please test and vote on builds Tested (favored): * --Xeeron 04:48, 25 August 2006 (CDT) * --Vindexus 09:07, 25 August 2006 (CDT) * --Psybuster05 20:08, 25 August 2006 (CDT) Unfavored: * I think it's useless shock for interrupting because there are much better skills. The exhaustion an a Warrior is worse. Useless build. ** Thank you, your comment has been ignored, please come back when you have a clue — Skuld 04:11, 30 August 2006 (CDT) * I also think this build need to see less action. Exhaustion is horrible for any character, especially when you only have 20 or so energy. Therefore eventually you will have a grey energy bar, and shock will be wasting space on your skill bar. It's not like warriors don't have other KD's they can use. There are many many many better ones that don't 'cause exhaustion or energy at all ftm. ** Tell me when you find a non-elite knockdown that's cheap and doesn't cause exhaustion. --Rustjive 19:07, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ** Slip this in, Shock Warriors usually have + energy offhands. --Silk Weaker 05:44, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ** It's a non-issue, you shouldn't be using it more than once every 30 seconds or so. The only times you would use it more frequently is the odd chance of an important kill, or cap the altar with 4 seconds to go, etc. Just because its there doesn't mean it should be used all the time, better to have the option than not at all no? — Skuld 12:35, 4 October 2006 (CDT) *Hammer Bash, Heavy Blow, Skull Crack is better because of Dazed. The world doesn't turn around shock! **Unfortunantly none of those can, *gasp* be used in a build based around Eviscerate — Skuld 12:29, 4 October 2006 (CDT) *no defensive skills whatsoever. Can easily be countered and only 1 knockdown isnt enough--slogankid1 (talk) 11:52, 18 December 2006 (CST) Discussion I have a question/suggestion! Looking at this build, and comparing it to minesic own one, why not put Penetrating Blow in instead of Executioner's Strike? It takes exactly half of the adrenaline, and does exactly half of the damage, except with the added bonus of 20% Armour Penetration, and since you can use it twice as much as Executioner's, it would also give you an extra hit of adrenaline, 1 more than Executioner's. Or is that too blasphemous to do? It works pretty nicely, testin it now. --Neodudeman The old build should be made a sub page of this one and archived as soon as vetted. --Xeeron 04:48, 25 August 2006 (CDT) Is Bull's Strike still worth it after the cooldown nerf? Was thinking maybe Axe Rake, or Penetrating Blow for the Cripple and the added spike damage respectively. - Nitroshockwave 23:31, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :Eight to ten seconds isn't a huge change. --Fyren 06:34, 28 September 2006 (CDT) just to note there are many names and variants to this build. Some names i see are: Shock Axe(guild wiki's name), Frenzy theory(Anets name), Shock warrior(publics name). and there are so many variants i see to this build its hard to keep up. My personal version of this is: Rush, Frenzy, Evicerate, Ex strike, Shock, Bulls strike, Protectors strike, Res sig. What i dont understand why protectors strike isn't under variants, protectors strike is becoming an increasling popular skill for this build with its quick attack speed and high damage. Some notes to mention: -Heal sig is generally not used in HA, or atleast people say they i shouldnt use it. '- Sprint or Rush?' sprint is generally good for running orbs, flags, res orbs in HA seeing as its energy based and does not need initial adrenline to use. Although, the downside is that it has a longer recharge, cost energy and can be used less frequently to cancel frenzy. I find that sprint is too long of a recharge and i cant cancel frenzy in time of need. '-"to the limit"' is only favorable in RA or TA where the battle duration lasts shorter then most battles. '-Shock' is used as an interrupt, it is also good to use to keep ur target in one spot when u spike with Eviscerate>ex strike>protectors strike. (if u have the timing right the foe should run away as u use protectors strike hitting for some mad damage) '-Bulls strike' to keep a foe down so u can build some adren, a believe is a valuble skill. (also has decent snaring capacity) '-Frenezied Heal signet': if you do take heal signet always remember to cancel frenzy when u use heal signet, you are extremely vaunreble when heal sig and frenzy are used similtaneously with the Double Damage from Frenzy and the -40 Armour from Heal signet. (I once hit for 600 on a frenzied heal Signet Assassin with lightning orb, This was during the beta test of Factions so no1 knew what they were doing :D )